Second Chances at Second Glances
by Elaxandrius
Summary: Can a second chance at love occur when two people take a second glance at what they call life?
1. Homecoming

_Second Chances at Second Glances_

_By AznAngel6767_

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own DBZ. Although if I did, I'd be rich by now….**

* * *

_Prologue: Homecoming._

"Mommy?" a child's voice questioned.

A female, no older than twenty-one, looked over at the child. She gave an amused look as the toddler climbed his way onto her lap. As he made himself comfortable, with his back laying on her chest, a warm smile graced her lips and she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"How long until we get home?"

"A few more hours, baby. A few more hours."

Her smile widened as the little boy's mouth opened in a yawn and he snuggled closer into her. Sighing, she looked out the window of the small plane.

After five long years of isolation from everyone in Japan, Pan Son was finally going home, or at least her home in the past.

* * *

"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on." --- _Robert Frost_


	2. Arrival

_Don't own the characters except for the ones that I made up…_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Arrival_

As the plane came to a halt, Pan wiped the sleep from her eyes before shaking Sayo. But when her hand met air and then her own chest, she became alarmed. Panic filled her very core as her eyes darted around, trying to locate the little boy.

"Sayo! Where are you? Sayo!"

Giggles floated onto the empty plane and her eyes immediately flew to the open doorway. Jumping from her seat, she dashed to the exit, only to be stopped short by what she saw.

"Mommy!" Sayo cried when he saw her. Running from the man he was with, he rushed towards his mother as fast as his little legs could run. Burying his face into her shirt, he said, "Hide me, mommy. Hide me."

Masculine laughter brought her head back up once more only to find herself staring into bright blue eyes. As her heart rate slowed to a much normal pace, a smile began to form on her lips while she shook her head.

"What are you doing here, Kai?"

"Making out with your son. What does it look like I'm doing here, Pan?" The man said with a child-like grin that could've rivaled even her grandfather's in innocence. He wrapped an arm around her waist as the other went out to grab hold of the little boy's hooded sweatshirt. "Come here, little guy."

At the light tug, both adults laughed as Sayo took off running once more, squeals of joy echoing through the airport. Feeling arms wrap around her, Pan gladly accepted the warmth his body emitted. Letting out a sigh, she wrapped her own arms around his lean waist and snuggled into his chest even more. Breathing in his scent, she realized just how empty her life had truly been without him there, although having Sayo around allowed her to fill the empty void in her heart. He was her best friend… the only one she have had to lean on in the last five years.

Tears stung the back of her eyes and at the first sign of sniffling, Kai pulled back to look at her.

"What's wrong, Panny?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing. You haven't cried in nearly four years, so what's wrong?" The frown was evident in his soft-spoken words.

"I just missed you, that's all." Pan sighed in defeat.

"Aww… those tears are for me? Don't I feel special." Kai joked.

"Yeah. Special ed's more like it." Pan mumbled into his shirt.

At a tug on his pants, Kai look down, only to find chocolate brown eyes blinking back at him. A smile formed on his sensual lips as he bent down to scoop the child up in his arms.

"Keep pulling on my pants like that and you'll be seeing more of me than I'd want you to see, understand, kiddo?" The reply he received to his threat was no more than a peck on the nose and a toothy grin. Looking towards the female, he spoke once more. "C'mon. You're staying at my place during your stay."

Pan stared hard at him and he could almost see the question forming inside her head. Laughing, he placed his arm across her shoulders to steer her in the direction of his car.

"It's completely clean…" As they walked, a small whisper of 'I think' was heard.

* * *

_Well? What'd ya think? I'm a bit lost on how this fic's gonna come out, but i'm hoping it'll stay on the right track for me... who knows... shrugs anyone wanna guess who's kid that belongs to? you know it's Pan's already, but who's the father? lol... i'm trying to figure that out myself... so many options, so lil choice..._


	3. The Meeting

**A.N.: …must you remind me that I don't own the characters…. sobs

* * *

**

_Chapter 2: The Meeting_

"Why are we here, Kai?" Pan's voice quivered with emotion as they stood in front of the door; a door she had vowed to never enter again the day she walked out of it.

"Because they missed you, Pan. They want to see you." Kai explained softly as he held on tighter to Sayo.

"If they wanted to see me, then they never should have kicked me out. They turned their backs on me when I needed them the most, and they refused to acknowledge Sayo. That's one thing I cannot, and will not, forgive." Pan whispered angrily.

"Panny, if they hadn't turned you out, **_we_** never would've met."

"**_You_** I don't regret. **_Them_**, however, is a whole 'nother story. And how on earth would you know if they wanted to see me or not?" Pan turned angry eyes upon the man next to her.

Kai could only sigh as he was met with the one question that he had prayed she would not ask. Licking his suddenly dry lips to give them moisture, he thought of a way to explain, and to hopefully make it out alive.

"My meeting your family was purely accidental. I didn't realize they were related to you until one of them pointed it out to me. You see, I had dropped my wallet while walking out of a café a couple of months back, and I believe it was your uncle that returned it to me. He called my house to set up a meeting point and… I guess he saw the picture of us in the wallet as he was looking through it to find the number. When I met him, we sat down and he asked me if I knew you and how well. In turn, I asked him how he knew you. That was when he told me he was your uncle. I guess I should have known when I felt his ki, cause of the familiarity in it, but I wasn't thinking about that. After that, I met the entire family and I've been in touch with them since…"

At the silence that followed, Kai looked over at Pan in concern. When she made no movement, he called out.

"Pan? Are you mad?"

"You've planned this… this whole encounter for a long time now, haven't you? You've been talking to them for months, Kai. **_Months_**! What do you think? Of course I'm mad. You lied to me. You kept in touch with them all this time and you didn't tell me. How could you?"

"I didn't mean to. They sounded so sincere when they spoke to me about how they felt after you left… and then I thought back on the way you sounded when you spoke of them. I figured that you should hear what they have to say…"

"I **_heard_** what they had to say! I've heard it for the last five years, echoing around in my head like a broken record."

"Just give them a chance, Pan."

"Why should I when they didn't give me a chance? When they didn't give Sayo a chance? It's called karma, Kai. What they give is exactly what they get in return."

"Pan. Give them a chance. Otherwise, you'll never be able to let go of this… of the pain."

Pan sighed in defeat, a sound that shot straight through his heart. In all the years he's known her, she was never one to admit defeat. And now, when it came down to her family, the family that had shunned her and the little boy that he would gladly give his life to, she was back to the little insecure girl he had met five years ago in New York.

"Alright, you win. I'll listen. But at the first sign of any pain they may cause to Sayo, we're leaving, with or without you. Get me, Kai?"

"Yes, ma'am." A mock salute followed.

* * *

**Ding Dong**

"Coming! I'm coming!" a voice Pan hadn't heard in so long cried out behind the wooden door. "How may I hel…" the voice had trailed off in shock.

Blinking a few times, the person could only open and close their mouth. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, the figure finally uttered one word.

"Pan?"

"Hello, grandma." was all that Pan said.

ChiChi drew in a shaky breath and reached out a hand to touch Pan's face, trying to see if she was real. But when Pan recoiled from her hand before it even touched her, ChiChi quickly retracted it back in hurt, trying not to wince from the sting in her heart at the small action.

"Come on it, Pan." ChiChi said quietly as she moved to the side to allow them entrance. However, as Kai walked passed her, a small whisper of 'thank you' could be heard.

The instant she steeped foot into the house she had once called home, all memories that she worked hard to forget came alive again. Scenes of her with her Goku, her parents, Bra, Bulma, her spars with Vegeta, her grandma's infamous cooking, and… Trunks.

At the thought of the lavender haired prince that had stolen her heart and virginity, tears began to rise. Stubbornly, she blinked them back, unwilling to let the weakness prevail. She had shed enough tears when she left; she wasn't about to let them see her tears again.

Following ChiChi into the living room, Pan found herself frozen in shock; the only comfort she found was Kai's strong chest pressing against her back and Sayo's arms around her waist. Fear threatened to consume her as she scanned the room. Panic suffocated her as her breathing sped up. They were all here. Everyone. Dende help her.

* * *

**A.N.: How was it? Her past finally caught up with her. Sorry 'bout the late updating… I was kinda caught up with other things. No worries though. The updating processes should be faster and closer now that the new year's begun and I've got most of my life back in order once again. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and for the support. **


	4. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own DBZ. Although if I did, I'd be rich by now….**

_Chapter Three: Confrontations._

Silence fell over the entire household as they stared at one another. Seconds turned into minutes while they were each summoning the courage to be the first to speak. Years worth of suppressed emotions threatened to drown Pan as she stood in the house that held both fond and painful memories and in front of the people that had tossed her out like yesterday's trash. Meanwhile, the people around her were trying to take in the new appearance of the little girl they had all wronged in the past. Regrets filled their hearts as tension began rising in the walls.

"Pan?" a feminine whisper broke through the silence and said girl turned her head towards the speaker.

Her long-time best friend, Bra, glided slowly over to where she stood. Standing in front of her, Pan watched as Bra's eyes scanner her up and down, then once more. A timid smile broke out on her face as she stared back into Pan's eyes.

"I missed you, Pan," was all the warning she received before she was wrapped in the embrace of the blue-haired teen. "I missed you so much."

Pan blinked back the tears as she hugged her back. "I missed you, too."

A clearing of the throat broke the two girls apart. Looking back at the scene, Pan saw that all the other occupants had stood as well. Feeling like a frightened animal cornered, she took a few small steps backwards, ignoring the sadness that took over a few faces at her move.

"You came back, Panny." Goten spoke up as he stared at his neice. _'She grew up without me.'_

"It's Pan. And believe me, I didn't come here by choice." A glare was shot at Kai, and an 'innocent' smile was the reply.

"You'll always be Panny here," another voice interrupted and Pan felt the hair on the back of her neck rise.

She turned her attention to the person who had spoken and felt her anger flare. With eyes blazing, causing those near her to gasp softly and Kai to place a calming hand on the small of her back, she spoke.

"**Panny** died the day she left. **Panny** is no longer alive to any of you nor will she be coming back. **Pan** was the one who struggled with life despite the fact that she knew there wasn't any life for her at all. **Pan** was the one who faced the grief of being alone and tried to escape the illusion that love had once given her. **Pan** was the one who survived." A scoff. "Besides, you lost all rights to call me by any familiarities. You all, especially you, lost that privilege the second you all decided to turn your backs on me when I needed you all. I should be no more than a mere stranger to you now. None of you knew me and none of you were willing to try either. I'm no one to you guys; you made sure of that."

She turned her head towards the two people that had forced her to change, forced her to become someone new. Her parents. "You made sure of that didn't you, **Videl**? Didn't you, **Gohan**? After all, you made it legally clear that I was to be in no way, shape or form, related to you. You both even went as far as to officially disown me. I have no parents, they died the day **Pan Son** died, and thus I'm not related to any of you. And even if you hadn't disowned me, I'd have emancipated myself from you legally five years ago."

With that, she scooped up Sayo, gave a sharp one-eighty turn and stormed out of the house. Kai could only look back at the others and, with a small shrug, took after the enraged female, leaving a stunned silence in his wake.

"Well, that was intense." Goten whispered softly as the silence wore on.

"She's back. My baby girl's back. And she hates us." Videl sobbed openly into Gohan's chest while he blinked back the tears.

"She wasn't alone either." Trunks commented quietly. "She brought home a child. A child that looks just like…"

"…You." Bra completed when her brother's voice faded into nothing. From shock or what, she did not know.

Silence once more reigned in the house as guilt and many more emotions crept into their hearts. Guilt for treating a then-sixteen-year-old Pan the way they did. Remorse for the time lost and irretrievable. Sadness for a childhood left behind. And regret… regret for a family shattered, a woman and little boy they'll never know, and a mistake uncorrectable.

"A grandchild? I've missed my grandchild's first words, first steps, his birth! Oh my! I have much to make up for. To the child and to the mother." Bulma stated as she moved to follow the girl she had loved like a daughter and would've been proud to have as a daughter-in-law. But before she could make it out the front door, her husband's voice brought her to an abrupt halt.

"She's strong. About as strong as Kakorrot and I. In a few years time, she'll surpass the both of us combined in power level. Her will is unspoken of; strong, bendable, but unbreakable. Her child's powerful, too. And well he should be, for in his blood, he carries a rare bloodline… She is worthy of her title." Vegeta, then, turned on his heels and left, leaving a storm of confusion behind him.


	5. Power Shock

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own DBZ. Although if I did, I'd be rich by now…. just imagine... no more loans to take out for college... sighs wistfully

* * *

**

_Chapter Four: Power shock_

"How dare he say that! How dare they!" Pan huffed angrily as she stormed her way towards the apartment. Tears of frustration welled up and only pride kept them falling.

"Mommy?" Sayo's small voice penetrated through her frenzied thoughts. Looking down into the toddler's bright eyes that reflected the same conflicting emotions as hers, though for different reasons, made her hug him closer to her chest as tears finally fell.

"Pan! Pan, wait up!" Kai's voice called out from behind her.

She froze mid-step, and with Sayo still wrapped up in her arms, turned around to look at the man she had called her saving angel, aside from her son, for the past five years. Betrayal flared strongly before she shoved it forcefully away. It wasn't his fault entirely that this happened. He was only trying to help by giving her the chance to exorcise her demons. She just wasn't strong enough.

"What?" Okay…so that came out a bit more sharp than she's originally wanted, but she pinned it on the tears that were threatening to drown her.

"Calm down, Pan! Don't you take that tone with me. You know better." Kai's eyes flashed dangerously as he stared at the angry female across from him. 'Danger' his mind warned as he observed the fire burning within her darkened pupils.

Pan felt her anger flare once more, and without meaning to, she let it take control. "Don't tell me what to do."

Kai winced slightly as he felt her aura blaze brightly and heard windows within the area shatter from the force. "Calm down now! Do not forget that your power is harnessed by your emotions, Pan! Control yourself. Don't let the anger win. Find your center once more." His own aura began to rise in answer to hers. A limitation to the amount of power she held had yet to be found and he knew, first hand, how dangerous she could be when she lost herself to the emotion. "Pan Son! Calm yourself this instant!"

"Mommy!"

The sharp command paired with the frightened scream of her child cleared the haze that clouded her. She blinked once… twice… and again. "Kai?" Tears could be heard in her voice as her legs gave out under her, causing her to fall to her knees with a dull thud that cause the man to flinch softly.

Breathing out a sigh of relief as her ki dropped to a normal rate, he felt his dropped as well before kneeling in front of the shaking woman. Wrapping his arms carefully around her, mindful Sayo in between them, he rocked her gently back and forth. Whispering comforting words into her hair, he felt Sayo wrap his small arms around his mother in answer to her despair.

"What's wrong with me?" was the broken whisper that came from the young woman in his arms. And it was with this whisper that he felt his will shatter. He had to tell her… had to tell her everything.

And in a house blocks away, heads spun towards the front door when the first wave of power hit.

* * *

**A.N.: Thank you for the reviews. Hope they keep coming in. I know I said that I'd be on a break for an undecided amount of time, and I will be, but I just wanted to add this chapter in before I'm 'indisposed'. Another chapter should be up soon, after which no updating will occur for a while longer, and it should be longer than all the other chapters I've posted, I think.**


	6. Haunting Regrets

**Disclaimer: ummm... yeah, still don't own them. I do own the characters Kai and Sayo. That's something, right?

* * *

_Chapter Five: Haunting Regrets_**

"Mommy, I want food." Sayo's voice broke through the morning silence. Pan turned from the windows to look at the little boy standing in the doorway. Hair twisted this was and that, left cheek pink and creased, one hand rubbing his eyes while the other carried his stuffed pet, he was the perfect picture of pure innocence.

A small smile playing on her lips, she stepped forward to hug her child. "I'll get breakfast ready and you go wake Kai up from bed, alright?" At his nod, Pan continued. "What do you want, love?" Placing him back down on the floor with a gentle kiss to the top of his head, she watched as he ran from the room.

"Pancakes and bacon and cereal!" was all he said before disappearing up the stairs.

Heaving a heavy sigh, the young woman made her way towards the kitchen, lost in her taunting thoughts once again.

* * *

'_She's back. After five years, she's finally home… and my child. I missed five years of my child's life. How could she?'_ Anger flared for a moment before his conscience kicked in and mocked him.

'_**You were the one who didn't want her or the child. You turned you back on them when they needed you… when she needed you. She left because… because there was nothing else left for her here. She was pregnant, sixteen, and her family and friends had abandoned her because she refused to abort. What did you ever do for her?'**_

'_I… I loved her.'_

'_**Loved her? Ha! What a load of crap coming from you, Briefs. What a load of crap? You didn't love her. You wanted her. There's a difference between love and lust. You apparently can't tell them apart. You lusted after her. And once you had a taste of her, you dumped her faster than you could blink. You dropped her as if she was a toy that you'd gotten tired of. That's not love.'**_

'_That's not true. I did love her. I've loved her even before I slept with her.'_

'_**Keep telling yourself that, loverboy, if it makes you sleep easier at night. You and I both know it's nothing but lies.'**_

'_It's not lies. I truly did love her.'_

'_**Then why'd you fail her when she needed you the most? Why were you silent during her pleas… her cries? How could you have stood there, watched as each and every person she had loved penalize her and turn their backs. How could you say that you love her if you couldn't even admit it all those times she had asked you? And how could you let her leave when you knew you had her… especially if you love her?'**_

'…'

'_**That's what I thought.'**_

'_Aren't you suppose to be helping me?'_

'_**I am. You're just too stupid to realize it.'**_

'_Why am I listening to you?'_

'_**Because you know I'm right. And had you listened to me back then, you might have been happy with the one your heart currently yearns for, the one it's been yearning for all this time. Probably even married with more kids on the way. But noooo…. You didn't want the baggage that came with her at that time. A baggage you helped create, if I may remind you.'**_

And with that comment, Trunks fell silent once more.

* * *

'_Was I wrong to shun her the way I did? Was I wrong when I stood by and supported the ultimatum that force her away for five years?'_

'_**Was it worth losing your only daughter for your decision? Was it worth not knowing the precious child she carried?"**_

'_I just wanted what I knew was best for her.'_

'_**And in turn, you all let her believe that she was on her own. You gave her the choice between her family and her child's life. You didn't do what you knew was best for your daughter; you did what you thought to be the best because you're the adult and she's the child. What none of you ever realized was the she was never a child to begin with.'**_

'_She was too young to have a child by herself!'_

'_**And had you stood by her side, she never would've been by herself!'**_

'…'

'_**Look how well she turned out! If you had been by her side, you could've helped her along this path. Made things easier for her inside of harder. But no, you all just had to be right even if you're wrong.'**_

'_But…'_

'_**But nothing! You didn't see that she wanted the child, that she'd fight to see it through. That child was created out of love and he was raised out of love. There was no way she was going to kill it. You knew that when you set the ultimatum. You should've known that she would never condone to killing an innocent if she could prevent it. But apparently you didn't know your daughter well enough.'**_

'_Was I wrong?'_

'_**Was it worth it?'**_

'… _no, it wasn't.' _came the soft reply and it echoed hauntingly in the quiet room, almost mockingly.

'**_I didn't think so…'_** was the last taunt before falling silent and leaving Videl Son to contemplate in regret.

* * *

'_My best friend… she was my best friend and I abandoned her at her tie of need. What kind of friend am I?'_

'_**Very good question. What kind of friend are you? She's stuck by your side through thick and thing, hell and high waters, and at the first hint of trouble, you went against her.'**_

'_I didn't mean to. It's just that… she's… she was too young to have a kid. And with my brother!'_

'_**What were you mad at her about? The fact that she got 'knocked up' young or that she got 'knocked up' first? That she found love when you were still looking for it? Or that she achieved what she wanted, no matter how short a time period?'**_

'_I was never mad at her!'_

'_**Then why did you abandon her all those years ago?'**_

'_Because… because she was leaving me behind!'_

'_**You failed her because you thought she was leaving you behind? Well, guess what? You pushed her away in your fear of being left behind! You made the fear a reality! She never would've left you behind no matter what happened and you know it! You made her feel cheap and insignificant because you were jealous of her!'**_

'_No, I wasn't!'_

'_**Yes, you were. You always were! You got the boys because of your looks; she because of her personality. And when she got pregnant, you saw her faults and you ran with it. It gave you the chance to point out her faults and you did! You let one mistake override her entire worth.'**_

'_Fine! Yes, I was jealous! But that didn't mean I didn't love her. I did! I loved her like a sister!'_

'_**Oh yes…you loved her… just not enough.'**_

"I'm sorry… so sorry…" was the chant sobbed as Bra Briefs buried her head within the confines of her pillow.

* * *

**A.N.: And that's all folks… for now at least. I'm going to have to rethink where exactly I want this story to go because, right now, I have absolutely no idea where it's heading. I seem to have lost sight of the direction about two chapters ago. So bear with me just a while longer as I try to find the muse that began this fiction with me. Thank you all for reading.**

**P.S.: shh... the new story I'm currently working on should have a tiny preview coming up shortly... just between you and me... lol**


	7. Fragments of a Past

**AN: **Happy holidays! Finally got chapter 6 of this story up. Took a while and I apologize for that. Hopefully it doesn't disappoint. :)

* * *

_Chapter Six: Fragments of a Past_

Passionate kisses scattered upon heated flesh as lust heightened; the scent of arousal, heavy and heady, filled the room as wet skin connected with wet skin time and again. Moans muffled against shoulder blades, nails scratched and scraped, leaving burning red welts in their wake. Teeth sinking in, hips arching and thrusting. Faster and harder the bodies moved as completion was just within reach. One final push, one final groan, and the seeds were planted. Limbs entwined, contented sighs expelled, and as Morpheus took hold, the future is cemented by their connection to the life that was created.

* * *

"_It was just one night, Pan. One night. I thought you understood that."_

"_I did… I do. But…"_

"_No! There is no but. It was a one-night stand that never should have happened at all. But I got drunk and so did you. That's all there is to it. A drunken mistake."_

_Pain flashed for a nanosecond leaving him to wonder if he imagined it. _

"_Trunks, listen to me…"_

"_No! You listen to me, Pan. It was nothing more than a one-night stand! Stop trying to make it into something that it's not. I can't be with you. Not now, not ever."_

"_Trunks, please…"_

"_Pan! Stop! Just stop it. Nothing you say can change my min…"_

"_I'm pregnant."_

_Simple and to the point, not even shouted. But that one statement, two words, was anything but simple. If anything, it made things more complicated._

"_Oh."_

"_Yeah, oh."_

"_Is it… is it… mine?"_

_Silence rang loudly for a few moments. Then a sharp "__**thwack**__" was heard as palm met cheek._

"_How dare you. How dare you even ask that question, Trunks! You were the first and only one I've slept with. What? You think I can't control myself so much that I'd spread my legs for anyone? Do I look like a fucking whore to you?!"_

"_I didn't mean it like that, Pan. I swear I didn't. It's just that it was only once…"_

"_It only takes once, you asshole."_

And that was the beginning of the end of something beautiful.

* * *

"_You're what?!"_

"_I'm pregnant."_

"_How? Who?"_

"_I think you know the how, Bra, and the who."_

"_Oh. Oh my…! But… but you're so young, Pan. And I didn't even know that the two of you were together like that. Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Cause we're not."_

_A moment of silence reigned over the room as the meaning behind the words sunk in. Shock wasn't the right word to describe what Bra was experiencing._

"_But…you're pregnant."_

"_I'm well aware of that."_

"…"

"_You don't have to be __together__ to be pregnant. You just need to sleep with one another."_

"_So, this…child…was created out of lust and not… love?"_

"…_Guess you could say that."_

"_Oh…but, Pan…to spread your legs like that…how could you?"_

"_You knew how I felt about your brother, Bra."_

"_Yeah, but still. Are you going to keep it?"_

"_Of course I'm keeping it! It's my child, Bra. I'm not going to murder him or her."_

"_What…what does my brother have to say about all this?"_

"_He asked me if it was his."_

"_Oh." Another moment of silence. "Is it?"_

_A flash of hurt flickered across Pan's face at the question before she schooled her expression._

"_Of course it's his. I'm not the type to sleep around."_

"_Just making sure, Pan. Don't take any offense."_

"_Whatever, Bra. Whatever."_

And that was the beginning of the end of a wonderful friendship.

* * *

"_Pan, honey, please be reasonable about this. We're only thinking about you."_

"_Momma, no! I'm keeping the child."_

"_Pan! You will cease this foolish notion of yours. You're not old enough to be caring for a child. You could barely care for yourself."_

"_That's not true, daddy, and you know it."_

"_Young lady, if you could be trusted to take care of yourself, then we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place, nor would we be holding this conversation."_

"_Daddy, you're not being fair."_

"_I don't have to be fair. I'm your father."_

"_But…"_

"_Either you get rid of it, or you can walk out that door and don't come back."_

"_Gohan!"_

"_No, Videl. She needs to learn that mistakes have consequences. She wants to keep the child, she can do it on her own."_

_Pan looked pleadingly at her mother to no avail. Glancing once more at her father, she wiped her eyes dry and climbed the stairs._

And that was the beginning of a broken family.


End file.
